


Deleted snippet: Pie for Gaila

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [34]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Snippet, F/M, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse, Kirk's Temporary Captaincy (Rambleverse Timeline)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted snippet from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/626784">the lemon fic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted snippet: Pie for Gaila

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherein Jim and Pike eat lemons and commit mutual acts of extortion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626784) by [kayliemalinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza). 



Jim knows for a fact that Pike is down with his pastries. Past evidence suggests that he likes cherry pie better but Jim has never seen the guy turn down blueberry pie so there you go.

Jim's never seen anybody turn down blueberry pie, actually, even Gaila, who is technically allergic. She went crackly along her collarbone and oozed some sweet-smelling sap for the rest of the afternoon, and got in a hell of a lot of trouble with her doctors, but she said it was totally worth it. She smiled at Jim for the first time since the Kobayashi Maru and that was worth a whole lot, too, even if her teeth were purple around the edges. The universe would be a better place if more people could make apologies by smuggling pastries past the nurse's station, Jim decides.

Gaila smiled at him again, tonight, staying through most of the speeches before her attending nurse chivvied her back into bed. She was pouting when she left but he got a text from her later: _sleeping in my ball gown! tempted to let nurse help me out of it but skirt is just too sparkly. you were very shiny tonight. sleep sweet, captain jim. :)_

So her night seemed to go well enough even without getting to dance and eat too much food. The banquet table didn't have pie anyway; it didn't even have strawberry shortcake.

Pike is watching him with his mouth all curled-up and soft-like and Jim remembers his manners. It's rude to leave people out of the conversation.

"They didn't have pie," he says solemnly.

Pike's left eyebrow jumps. "Delicacies from fifty-six Federation worlds and you wanted _pie_ ," he says, and sucks the juice from his upper lip.

Jim furrows his brow. "I didn't mean--" The words go AWOL so he nibbles on the stalk of his lemon wedge to buy some time. "Wasn't _complaining_ ," he says defensively. "Everything was really nice. I need to write a thank you note." He glances around for a PADD or even better, some old-fashioned carbon film.

"You said 'Thank you' in your speech," Pike informs him.

"But I should also write a note," Jim says. "S'etiquette."

"You should probably wait until you're sober," Pike says.

"But then it won't be _heartfelt_ ," Jim says, and maybe it sounds a little bit like he's whining, but he's not, because captains don't whine and he is a captain.

"It also won't be incoherent," Pike says. His smirk is not altogether nice and Jim doesn't know a good rebuttal at the moment so he sits back in his chair and decides to cover up his pout (though it is a captainly pout, because maybe captains don't whine but they can certainly pout) by sucking the lemon.


End file.
